


Like Gravity

by sinandcinnamon



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinandcinnamon/pseuds/sinandcinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny little comment fic - a moment during a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Gravity

The forest around them was deceptively peaceful, dust spinning lazily in the great swaths of sunlight breaching the branches. They'd heard the gate activate for a brief moment and knew Teyla'd gotten through to Atlantis and would be returning with backup any minute, but they still had to get back to the outpost and warn McKay. Sheppard started to get up from where he was crouched beside him and Ronon's hand settled over his spine, stopping him and dropping him back into place with just a touch. Ronon's eyes didn't so much as flick over, and his gun was ready when the wraith drone stepped into view a moment later, dispatching him with nothing more than a whisper of displaced vegetation. John's breath heaved out, and Ronon wondered whether it had caught when the wraith stepped into view... or a moment earlier, when he'd moved under Ronon's palm like it was a force greater than himself, as natural and inexorable as gravity. Ronon let him rest his hand there longer than neccessary, feeling the rise and fall of him, before sliding his fingers away. He'd find out, but right now there were still three other wraith to find and an oblivious scientist to warn.


End file.
